Twin Keyblades, Twin Journey
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Roxas and Xion, the two keyblade wielders of Organization XIII. After being attacked by one of the members, they begin to wonder if the Organizations goals are actually what they seem. If they want to find out the truth, Sora is the key. Will they be able to get to him without being hunted down by the Organization? Has mild RoxasxXion, SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, and XionxRiku.


Z: Hello, I am coming back to fanfiction with some new stories. I was busy doing stuff. I am writing an actual comic book with my friend as a group project. I am trying to get it published. The good thing is, I am back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V

"Look out!" I heard someone call over to me. I turned and saw a heartless shooting a fireball my way. Xion pushed me out of the way in the split second I had left.

"Roxas, you okay?" She asked. She helped me up. I nodded and summoned my keyblade.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I'm just out of it." I charged at the Scarlet Tango. I ended the heartless with a Blizzard spell. "Whew, that's all of them."

"Yeah, mission completed." Xion said. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was another hot day in Agrabah. She withdrew her keyblade. "Time for some ice-cream!"

"Yeah, let's go." I withdrew my own keyblade and opened a dark corridor. We walked through. We appeared in Twilight Town.

"Two sea-salt ice-creams please!" I said as I handed the lady the money. She got the ice-creams for me and I handed one to Xion. We walked out of view and opened a dark corridor to the top of the tower.

"When do you think Axel will be back?" Xion asked as she sat down on the ledge.

"I dunno. I hope he gets back soon." I sighed as I took a bite of my ice-cream.

"Me too." Xion looked out into the sunset. "It's so pretty today." I saw what she meant. The red was more noticeable. "Hey, Roxas…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll always be together like this?" Xion asked. She took a bite out of her ice-cream.

"Where did that come from?" I wondered.

"I dunno…the question just popped up in my mind." Xion sighed. "Saïx keeps giving us difficult missions."

"I know. Today he made us defeat 100 Scarlet Tangos. What's up with that?" I took another bite of the salty yet sweet treat.

"He was scolding Demyx today. Demyx had to defeat a ridiculous number of Neoshadows. Demyx looked like he was going to cry. Saïx seems to be in a bad mood." Xion said.

"Yeah, I wonder why…but he shouldn't take it out on us." It wasn't fair. Me and Xion are always suffering because Saïx is always gloomy. We need another vacation. "It's getting late. I'll give him the mission report."

"I'll come with you. I don't have anything better to do." Xion sighed again. She opened the dark corridor. We appeared in the Grey Area. Demyx was pouting in one of the couches.

"You two…" Saïx muttered. I handed him the mission report. He snatched it from my hands.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" I shouted at him. I covered my mouth in horror.

"Bad mood?" Saïx asked. "Bad mood?" He chuckled darkly. "I'll show you bad mood!" He summoned his claymore and Xion and I summoned our keyblades. Saïx got a first strike and he targeted Xion. Luckily, she dodged and struck the back of his head and I charged at him. He refused to give up he went into berserk mode and he became insanely strong. He charged right for me but someone appeared in front of me.

"Ugh…Demyx?" I asked.

"No one hurts Roxas…or Xion. Dance water, dance!" Demyx summoned a bunch of water and nearly drowned Saïx.

"Roxas…let's double our limit break, Event Horizon." She suggested. I agreed. We simultaneously crouched down.

"You're finished!" I shouted.

"I won't give in!" Xion shouted.

We were both whipping around the Grey Area with beams of light. We got back to back and threw our keyblades. (A/N: Like Sora and Riku's limit break in Kingdom Hearts II.) Saïx fell down flat on his face. He tried to move but he couldn't/

"Demyx thanks." Xion smiled at him. "That was sweet of you."

"No problemo." Demyx grinned. His face turned a bit red though. Xigbar and Xemnas walked in. The Grey Area was covered in water.

"What happened here?" Xigbar asked. "I heard screams and weapons crashing." Xion and I withdrew our keyblades. Demyx withdrew his sitar.

"Saïx attacked Roxas after Roxas yelled at Saïx for taking out his anger on us. I stepped in to help Roxas and Demyx defended us." Xion explained.

"I take full responsibility." Demyx said. He fixed his mullet hairdo which got messed up in the fight.

"How noble of you number IX." Xemnas thought about it for a second. "Demyx, you will be accompanying Roxas and Xion on their missions from now on. Saïx has a short temper and you should know better than to back talk him. He shall be dealt with accordingly. Roxas, Xion, you will be taking out twice as many heartless than you've been doing."

"Aww…can't you turn me into a Dusk?" Demyx pouted. Xemnas glared at him.

"That can be arranged." Xemnas held his hand out to Demyx.

"No, no, no, I was joking!" Demyx flailed his hands around. Xemnas turned and walked away. "Phew…tough cookie."

"You got lucky. Saïx could have easily killed you." Xigbar warned. "Looks like even in berserk mode he still has a soft side." Xion nodded.

"Yeah." Xion sighed. "Roxas, never antagonize Saïx. She straightened out her Organization coat.

"Gotcha. I'm beat after that battle. I'm gonna go to bed." I said. Xion grabbed my wrist. "What is it Xion?"

"Roxas…I need to talk to you. I guess it could wait till tomorrow." Xion blinked.

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow so we can get our mission. You too, Demyx…night Xion, night Xigbar, night Demyx."

"See yah!"

"Night Tiger."

"Goodnight Roxas." Xion waved and she started talking to Demyx.

I walked towards my room and climbed into bed. Axel…when will you be back? I wondered. If Axel were here, Saïx wouldn't have attacked us like that. Seriously, how long is a recon at Castle Oblivion anyway?

* * *

Here was my first chapter. I hope you liked it!


End file.
